A lonely wolf
by OYNI
Summary: Akashi seemed to have a normal ride home, well until he spotted a animal in need on the rode, he could he not help a animal. Well it does give him more than he eve though it could.


**Ships- Akafuri (sooon!)**

**A/N: I wanted this to be a one-shot but nooo my thoughts have to shift away from that -.- well still hope you like~**

**Disclaimer- I don't own knb or Furihata, Kagami, Kasamatsu, Takao, and Haizaki will be in the same group, uke team, with my honey girl Riko as their coach, aka a new seirin with the uke captain Kasamatsu~! Don't judge me with my imagination**

* * *

The day they met was on a rainy day. The road Akashi rode on was rather lonely since it was the road to his mansion in which had claims on the forest around it. So to suddenly see a hurt wolf in the middle of the road took Akashi as a surprise, there wasn't suppose to be any hunters around since from the looks of it the wolf seemed to be shot, and second there weren't any wolfs with brown fur near by. Clicking his tongue with annoyance of his soft spot for animals he opened his car door and got out with the umbrella he had next to him. The wolf heard Akashi's steps on the mud since he didn't even try to hid it so when the animal opened his eyes it whimpered trying to move out of common sense, since what animal will ever trust a human for what they have done?

"Shh it's alright, everything is going to be just fine." Akashi soothed the animal as he kneel down to check it's wound, he cared less for his pants getting dirty since he had more of them. Seeing as his eyes always were current it was a shot that hurt the wolf. Without a second thought he closed his umbrella, as he needed two arms to pick the animal up and getting a little wet wouldn't hurt, he gently picked up the wolf and started to walk toward the care as the wolf seemed to struggle weakly, it was smart not to trust him. Putting it on the back of his car he went into his spot and went home. Somehow he didn't notice the faint presence of another creature.

Arriving home he was welcome as always but when his maids eyes stopped at the animal he was holding they let out a small gasp as they tried to talk it from their master, but for some strange reason Akashi didn't want to let the animal go and being smart about it the maid' didn't try to change their masters mind.

"We shall put it in the aid room, Sei-chan. Do you want me to fetch the doctor?" Asked an elder maid, in which Akashi trusted more than the rest since she was like the mother he never had.

"Please do so, I'll take him to the aid room." Akashi walked a little faster there as he could feel the wolf shifting around in his arm's more, didn't it know he was actually trying to help, something he barely did with humans. Having finally entered the aid room he laid the wounded animal down on the gurney, in which was implanted to the floor though since some accidents have happened when it had wheels. Sighing the baseball player, in which he still played baseball in collage, sat down waiting for the doctor to appear since he wanted to know how the animal actually was.

Coming in as if he could read the captain's mind the rather young male looked down at the animal and then to Akashi. Without time to waste the doctor grabbed rolled up bandages and a few other materials before working on the animal. It took about half an hour for the Doctor to finished and Akashi was still there so the employ asked "What is this type of wolf? I've never seen it around."

"Dai that's why I brought it here so I can fine out what type it is went it heals." Seijuro informed the doctor to only see the wolfs ear move slightly by his words, for a moment he wondered if the wolf can understand it. "Either way give it something so it can sleep and it might as well sleep in a flat floor so get the maids to put something fitting for it's condition in my room, it'll be easy to move it since it's right next door."

Going to his room Seijuro took a change of cloths and went into his shower to bath out the mud and rain off of him, just to take a long shower and when he was positive there were no longer anyone in his room he became to get ready to sleep. What he didn't expect was to see another person inside his room when he came out, and to add on to his confusions the brown hair male had two fur up ears where normal ear's should be at and a tail flopped down on HIS bed. Horrified there was more as the man wasn't even clothed and was now showing off his birthday suit. Slowly taking a few steps towards the male who was sleeping peacefully he noticed that the man had loosed up bandages on his stomach as it seemed to rip from where it was tied up together, he had the same type of bandages the wolf had. Turning his gaze to where the furniture fore the animal should be he found that the animal was actually missing. Hating becoming more confuse than he already is he walked towards the bed and shook the male awake.

"Mhm..." The male on the bed opened his eyes slightly as if he wasn't some place he should be in, well until he laid eyes on captains mismatched one that glowed with the background of his bathroom lights on him. "EH!" The creature moved from the other suddenly, or tried, but with the wound he had it only whimpered at the attempt and fell on his face once again onto the bed.

"Tell me what you are and if your that wolf tell me why you have a shot wound now or I will call someone to come and take you." The redhead glared at the other to prove he was someone not to mess with and got rewarded with another whimper, in which was shockingly pleasing to hear.

"I.. I... I'm an e-experiment that was the first to actually p-p-pass, I'm number 12 but the name I gave myself was F-Furihata K-K-Kouki... You can say that I'm a type of 'werewolf' in which sounds lame but you only found me on my wolf form. The shot.. W-well the shot was because I escaped." The stuttering voice broke the silent that was laid between then for a few second since Kouki for a second thought of keeping his mouth shut but since the human helped him he might as well get an explanation.

Akashi thought that life was getting somewhat boring so hearing what the other has said he could only smile because he didn't want to know more, oh how interesting has everything become just by a few words.

* * *

**Well hope you liked and if you can review and tell me what I should change also sorry if there's some, or a lot, of mistakes!**


End file.
